educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kojak's Survival Guide!
You should listen to this while to read '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE&list=PLuyUJaF9X7f1gFmqXbMu1Qh_EZWmI2_7k&index=60 '''Introduction Hi! I am Kojak! I will try to instruct on how to survive in the now dangerous wilds! Ever since those dirty, yellow skinned, slanted, eyed commie's invaded this great nation, the wild's have reverted to a a more primal state and you can no longer enjoy a nice picnic with your family without being attacked by savages or wild animals. One day I got tired of this and, being the survivalist I am, I wrote this book! No more will you and your family be hooked up to a supermarket roof somewhere to be a raider ornament! Just follow my simple rules and you will be a seasoned survivalist in no time! The Basics Water Without life giving water, you are already dead! It is very important to begin collecting water early on. Otherwise, you would die a pitiful death by dehydration. You can get water by finding water bottles or fresh bodies of water. HOWEVER, drinking water from fresh bodies of water could be detrimental to your health! So be safe and always boil your water if it did not come from an unopened bottle of water. Food Food is important to keeping you healthy! Without food, you will starve! You can get food by simply scavenging or by more advanced methods such as hunting or farming. Always make sure to eat a balance of vitamin and protein rich foods to make sure you stay at maximum strength! Shelter Now you'll need a place to store all the goodies you have acquired! You have two options when it comes to setting up a base, either you could try to set up a base in a already standing building or you could try your luck and set up a camp in the wilds. Both can prove dangerous, so be careful! If you set up in an already existing building, it saves lots of time and work. However, these buildings are almost always near roads or in settlements. Roads and settlements are some times frequented by nasty raiders and bandits! So make sure you have proper defensive measures for your base. A camp in the wild could prove equally dangerous. There are feral packs of dogs and mighty bears in the woods of Georgia! So always make sure to have a weapon handy even if it is only a sizable stick. Disease Red Death HVD-1 (Harold's Disease) or Red Death, is a highly infectious and lethal disease contracted through skin to skin contact, contact with objects that came in contact with an infected person, and body fluids. The virus is also spread through birds and cattle. It is thought the disease originated in a group of Asian Water Buffalo that escaped from a zoo somewhere in Georgia. Known symptoms include: Heat Exhaustion, profuse bleeding of the eyes, nose, mouth, and or ears, diarrhea, vomiting, paranoia, and insomnia. Red Death is arguably the most dangerous disease to surface after the collapse of society. Cholera Cholera is a disease spread mostly through contaminated drinking water and unsanitary conditions. It is an acute infection of the intestines with the bacterium Vibrio cholerae. Its main symptom is copious diarrhea. Between 5% and 10% of those infected with the disease will develop severe symptoms, which also include vomiting and leg cramps. In its severe form, cholera can cause death by dehydration. Influenza The influenza virus attacks the human respiratory tract, causing symptoms such as fever, headaches, fatigue, coughing, sore throat, nasal congestion, and body aches. Malaria Malaria is a mosquito-borne disease. Most of its victims are children. The first stage consists of shaking and chills, the next stage involves high fever and severe headache, and in the final stage the infected person's temperature drops and he or she sweats profusely. Infected people also often suffer from anemia, weakness, and a swelling of the spleen. Hot-spots X - Dangerous XX - Hell O - Safe OO - Haven XO - Iffy Atlanta (OO) Atlanta is the capital of the first post-collapse country, the Militaristic Republic of Atlanta. It has a mighty wall surrounding it and it is probably the most defended settlement in Georgia Darien (O) Darien is where the MRA and Hero's mix. The MRA hold the town hall and a camp 2 miles from the town with the Hero's capital, the Hero's Dwelling, is located not far away. Dalton (XO) Dalton is the only area with law north of Rome, Georgia. It is a MRA controlled settlement and has a small wooden wall surrounding it. The surrounding mountains and forest are bandit territory. Macon (XX) Macon is the pit of hell in Georgia. It is the one place you want to avoid at all cost. it is the raider capital of Georgia. The city has a short, crude and inconstant wall around the city. this wall is decorated with decaying bodies and spikes.